lucky im inlove with my bestfriend
by lightisrider
Summary: its hard to have a crush on your bestfriend, bad at summary please read. Im not known yet cause this is my first fic please read, review and share to friends or other people. I own final fantasy in my mind Lightis fanfic


Lightning's thought on Noctis

 **Lightisrider: hi guys no one knows me I know I know**

 **Please be merciful of me and give me some good reviews and a bit of criticism cause lets face it I need criticism**

 **Light and Noct: Shut the the crap up and begin the story**

We were the best of friends since we were kids me, you, Fang, Vanille, Serah, Snow, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Hope ,Gladious ,Prompto , Ignis ,and Rikku.

The others look at us like were all brothers and sisters. The time when you and the guys were chattering and you laughed it made me smile, we were on a beach that night then you almost caught me staring at you.

When you knew fang and tifa were playing a prank on me you told me so that I wont fall for their prank, it felt amazing talking to the prince of Tenebrae.

It feels so bad that you just expect that one day your crush will also have a crush on you and you know you can never be with forever.

Fang tripped me but you caught me, you didn't see me blush but inside I was in a world of wonderland.

I had a crush on you for 9 years but when I saw you kissing Stella my heart crush into powder. You were smiling Tifa knew that I had a crush on you, so when she saw me crying she too was sad.

When you saw me crying you hugged me you didn't even know I was tearing up because of you, you didn't know at all.

When I saw you lying on the ground with blood flowing down your mouth I was like shot in the chest. You were my life, Fang pulled me into the car so I wont see you but I fought back that's how much I love you.

If you were in the hospital because of me I will write a letter on how I feel about you then run away and you wouldn't see me again.

I wouldn't like to see you hurt because of me I love you too much. But then when I was thinking all about this beside your bed you tried your best to stand up and kissed me my heart was melting when you departed you told me " I know you secret, I love you too Light"then muttered under your breath "my one and only Light" then you laid back down to rest and close your eyes my thoughts were having a war

 _How come he kissed me wasn't he supposed to be with stella?_

Vanille and my sister were giggling I didn't care the only thing I care about now is you to be fine

Your words echoed in my brain

 _I love you to Light…love you Light…my one and only_

When there was a long beep kind of sound and I saw the monitor went a straight line I felt like I was being tortured and nearly dead "no!" I said I couldn't accept this Snow caelled the doctor but when he was calling them you had something on your hand it was a note that says

 _Check my bag_

 _For my one and only light_

Then I did what he told me to I saw a package I opened to see what was the things inside there were my favorite kind of chocolates, flowers, a black box, notes and neclace with a beautiful N and L twisted pendant.

I was crying I opened the black box and saw a diamond ring just sitting there, there left a note

 _will you marry me?_

I couldn't take it my feeling were sad because of you dying, angry because you didn't tell me this before and happy the I knew you love or loved me

I went back to my apartment before the turtle doctors came there to help you out

 **3 days later**

"serah!"

I checked down to look for her well I saw her and also all of my friends well without noctis there were petals of roses written follow the candles I did what it told me to.

As I followed the candles I saw a bandaged noctis and he was kneeling down in one knee there he held a black box his words:

"will you marry me?"

"y-yes!"

He had a smile on his face and told me

"you made me the happiest man on earth"

Our lips touched and we lived great for now I guess…

 **End**

 **Lightisrider:First fic ever guys I beg you please don't kill me well, please review. One question did I make you cry? Tell me by reviews**

 **Lightning: oh shut the hell up**

 **Lightisrider: fine til next time we meet**


End file.
